If Somebody had told Ronald Weasley
by Huff The Puff
Summary: If Somebody had told Ronald Weasley he would end up marrying Hermione Granger.  Hermione Granger version is Available. Ginny Weasley version is Available.
1. First Year

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

**Click below for Hermione Granger version (Complete)**

**.net/s/7516130/1/If_Somebody_had_told_Hermione_Granger**

**Enjoy the story!**

**-Huff**

**If someone told Ronald Weasley in first year that he would end up marrying Hermione Granger, he would have made a rude comment.**

Because how could he marry that know it all bookworm? When he started his first year at Hogwarts he met the one and only Harry Potter. He looked nothing like he had expected yet they got along really well on the Hogwarts Express! He'd wanted to impress Harry so he tried a spell that his brother Fred had told him. He flicked his wand but nothing happened. That's when _she_ turned up. She had mocked him saying that the spell wasn't even a proper spell!

What right did she have to burst into the compartment and make him look like a stupid fool? Supposedly she was looking for Neville Longbottom's ! What a stupid excuse! He hoped this would be the last time he ever saw this girl, he didn't need her making him look stupid every chance she got did he? But they were in the same classes, the same year and worst of all: The same house. He had been sure she would be put in Ravenclaw and didn't bother to think what if. But no, the Sorting Hat had put her in Gryffindor. The nerve of that thing! So he did the only thing he could think of not to make him look dumb all the time. He tormented her for being smart.

At first his plan was working perfectly! She didn't dare make him look silly in front of his friends now. One day he'd snapped at her for telling him how to say a bloody spell! Taunting her, reducing her to tears. She ran away and he didn't see her again for the rest of the day. He started to feel a bit bad that he had made her cry but he couldn't do anything about that now could he? He didn't know where the bloody hell she was.

Though two other Gryffindor girls said that Hermione had been in the bathroom and was bawling her heart out. That's when he and Harry learned that there was a troll on the loose! Hermione still didn't return which worried Ron a lot. So he and Harry ran down into the girls toilets and saw Hermione Granger hiding beneath a sink with a massive Troll over her holding an enormous club.

Somehow Harry managed to get around the things neck and his wand was up its nose. Ron looked at Hermione begging for help, she motioned the wand movement of the levitating spell he had snapped at her that day for trying to show him how to do. He did the movement correctly and said the words to perfection. He knocked the Troll unconscious with its own club.

And suddenly, Hermione Granger and he were friends. Ron didn't like to admit it… but they were **_best_** friends.


	2. Second Year

**DISCLAIMER: I own Nothing!**

**Here yeah are!**

**-Huff**

* * *

><p><strong>If someone told Ronald Weasley in second year that he would end up marrying Hermione Granger, he would have laughed uncontrollably.<strong>

He and Hermione were defiantly on better terms this year then last, but how would he end up_ marring_ her?

It was just a stupid thought that's all! But when she got petrified by that bloody Basilisk? It did have a drastic effect on him. He was scared, sad and confused. Scared because he was unsure about what would happen to her. He had only just got her as a friend, and he didn't want that taken away from him!

He loved her. As a friend of course, though he would never admit this. He was scared he would never get to hear her answer a question again, to be that bossy know it all that he had grown to care for. He would be sad because… well… she was petrified. And he was bloody confused, why was he having these feelings?

Yeah he loved her – As a friend, but should he care this much? He didn't think he should so he did the only thing he could think of. He pushed these feelings to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't torment her because she wasn't in any fit state for that. When Harry had found that piece of paper in Hermione's hand he had new hope.

He needed to end this stupid Basilisk life. The Basilisk that had made him more confused about his feelings then ever. He had grasped Hermione's hand and it was strangely warm. Should petrified victims still be warm? But he griped it harder. Before Harry and he had left the Hospital Wing he had whispered something in Hermione's ear:

"Don't worry, it'll be alright."


	3. Third Year

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**-Huff**

**If somebody had told Ronald Weasley in third year he would end up marrying Hermione Granger, he would have yelled at them.**

What a stupid idea! It wasn't even funny to joke about that! Why? Hermione was such a irritating know it all! And her stupid cat? That cat was evil! The bloody thing kept trying to kill his rat! Yeah, he always moaned about him but that doesn't mean he didn't utterly adore the thing. And Hermione? She actually had the nerve to defend it. That cat had it in for Scabbers ever since it saw him in the pet shop. Scabbers went missing and all the clues directly pointed towards Crookshanks. Yet Hermione _still_ defended her bloody cat even though it was guilty. He yelled at her constantly trying to get her to just say that her cat was a murderer. In the end they stopped speaking. When Scabbers turned up in Hagrid's Hut he was overwhelmed with happiness. He was actually willing to ask Hermione to put it all behind them, but that Cat ruined it all by trying to kill Scabbers again! Then he found out his rat was Peter Pettigrew. The man who had _really_ murdered James and Lily Potter. When Sirius gave him Pig he held it up to Crookshanks to inspect. Pig passed the inspection, though he never actually _did_ apologize to Hermione, he had a suspicion he was forgiven for his stupidity.


	4. Fourth Year

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Here yah are :)**

**-Huff**

**If someone had told Ronald Weasley in fourth year he would end up marrying Hermione Granger, he would have been of been confused.**

Because Hermione felt nothing for him. She'd proved that the night he had asked her to the Yule Ball. It wasn't his fault for assuming she was lying right? I mean… Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum? The idea revolted him. He was also confused about his feelings. They'd gotten much stronger. He'd known he'd liked Hermione for at least two years but never had he had a crush on her before. On the night of the Yule Ball he saw them together and sulked in a corner watching them dance. _That should be me dancing with her _was his only thought. I mean the Bulgarian idiot couldn't even pronounce her name right! And he was practically a stalker. Of course he had to ruin the night. He wasn't proud but he was angry. Not at Hermione… Well sort of. Mostly at himself. He was angry that he hadn't asked Hermione out before Krum had. Why did he have to be so freaking dumb all the time? He didn't know what to feel: He felt sad, confused, and shy. He always felt sad when he and Hermione had had a falling out. How could he feel good when _she_ wasn't on his side? He was majorly confused because of the whole Krum thing. I mean, it brought out new feelings in him. Feelings he'd pushed to the pit of his stomach long ago. And shy…Shy when _she_ talked to him. Shy when _she _praised him. Shy when_ she_ smiled at him. Shy when _she_ was just near him.

Because he was falling in love with Hermione Granger.


	5. Fifth Year

**Disclaimer: Only own my words**

**Sorry its short and late, i'm on holiday :(**

**-Huff**

**If someone had told Ronald Weasley in fifth year that he would end up marrying Hermione Granger, he would of blushed wildly.**

What a interesting thought. Hermione Weasley. The idea didn't repulse him as much as it did in his first year. He… He quite liked the thought. He welcomed it as a old friend. He'd spent a lot of time with Hermione that year, and they hadnt had much to argue about (Thank God!). They spent a whole lot of time talking when they were bundled up in number twelve grimmuald Place. He had even asked Sirius's advice on girls. "Never tell a girl you like her, it just makes you look like a idiot." Sirius had said to him. So he followed the advice and pushed his newly emerged feelings to the pit of his stomach. Ron was no longer a Novice in this. The DA idea had impressed him a lot. Ron never knew she could be such a rebel. When she wasn't hung up on some book that is...


	6. Sixth Year

**DISCLAIMER: I own Nutta**

**One of my favorite chapters of this story!**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

**-Huff**

**If someone had told Ronald Weasley in his sixth year he would marry Hermione Granger he would have been gobsmacked**

Because Hermione was always in a bad mood with him. How in the name of merlin could Hermione want to marry him? When they were both staying at the Burrow before Harry got there Ron was sure something was going to happen. But it didn't because he was too bloody scared! Harry picked him for the Quidditch team again that year, and he attracted the attention of Lavender Brown. He and Lavender barely knew each other but Lavender still snogged him in front of the whole Gryffindor common room. When she finally let go of him they left and walked down the halls, but when he pulled open a door he saw Harry comforting a sobbing Hermione. It pained him to see Hermione like that. Even though she set a flock of birds on him. Though he was positive who had his heart. It wasn't Lavender. It was Hermione. When he took the love potion and ended up in the Hospitable wing the only thing that got him through it was hearing Hermione mutter words to him. Murmering her name was the best thing her ever did. It got him Shot of Lavender, and he and Hermione were on good terms again. He knew too well what he said, yet he played dumb and acted as if he never did it.


	7. Seventh Year

**Well this is it for the series, though, I will be doing a GINNY/HARRY version if any of you want to have a look at that.**

**Thanks for the support and enjoy :)**

**-Huff**

If** someone had told Ronald Weasley in his Seventh (Or what should have been his Seventh year) that he would marry Hermione Granger he would of grinned widely.**

Because it was obvious right? Well… not throughout the year. When they set off on the Horcrux hunt he'd been sure they would be finding a Horcrux every few weeks, he thought Harry had a plan. But he didn't. It was never Harry's fault; it was his for being so stupid. The locket affected him to most. He would become bitter and short tempered when he wore the damn thing. He would be horrible to Harry… and to Hermione. He walked out that night not having a clue what he was doing. The second he left he wanted to return. He needed to return. He needed to make sure they were safe. He needed to make sure _she_ was alright. He searched for months trying to find them again but he couldn't. Hermione's defensive spells were just too good. When he did find them… Well he saved Harry and destroyed a bloody Horcrux! Ron Weasley 1, Voldemort 0. The images that came out of it shocked him out of his skin. He had been trying to suppress the suspicion of Hermione and Harry and the Horcrux just refreshed it. He had never told anyone this, not even Hermione. But that night he silently cried himself to sleep at the pictures flashing in his head on replay. Harry had assured him that he would never do that, and he'd beloved him. But those images… When he got back to the tent Hermione hit every single part of him. He tried to suck up… it sort of worked. When he learnt about Godrics Hollow he felt physical pain that he hadn't been there to help. Malfoy Manor… If you meet him never talk about that place. Hermione was the one being tortured but Ron felt the pain as hard as she did. He felt like an icy knife had been stabbed repeatedly into his chest. Every time she screamed he yelled her name. It hurt him to hear her like that. He was so thankful that they had got her out alive; he had carried her up to Shell Cottage and stayed with her all the time. He soothed her, rubbing her hand making sure she was still with him. Just seeing her smile at him gave him the courage to fight again and again so evil was kept at bay. At the Battle of Hogwarts Hermione and he had entered the Chamber of Secrets to collect Basilisk Fangs to destroy the remaining Horcrux. He'd insisted it was Hermione's turn to destroy the cup. The images his eyes met were horrific. He saw himself, in first year, the first day he'd met Hermione on the train, calling her a bossy know it all. He saw himself taunting Hermione in Charms class when he was just an 11 year old boy. He saw himself yelling at Hermione for defending her bushy haired ginger cat, Crookshanks. He saw himself snogging Lavender in a corner. And finally. He saw himself walking out on Harry and Hermione. When it was over she just walked past him without a word. They then saw Harry and explained about what had happened. He'd said what had just come to mind. He'd said that they should get the House Elves out. That's what drove Hermione over the edge. She kissed him. This first kiss meant so much to the pair of them. He tried to tell her so much from just a peck on the lips. He tried to tell her he would never do anything like that ever again. He tried to tell her that he loved her. He tried to tell her that everything was going to be okay. But of course, it wasn't going to be okay. He'd seen his family and friends torn apart. Fred had died; he'd been slammed against a wall in an explosion. He, Harry, Hermione and Percy had been there when it had happened. Ron would never hear his brother laugh again. He would never see his cheeky smile again. He would never be pranked by his older brother ever again. The man he had grown up with, the man who had taught him how to play Quidditch, the man who had given him advice on girls, the man whom he looked up to was dead. Never to return. Lupin and Tonks had died just after their son Teddy was born, they would never see little Teddy Lupin grow up to be just as great and brave as his parents. Mad- Eye was gone, the constant war survivor. Ron would never hear his warnings in that scurvy voice again. Hagrid was gone. Ron could remember years ago when he had first met Hagrid. He remembered when he and Harry accidently heard him say he was half giant. He remembered the rock cakes and Fang every weekend with Hermione and Harry. Harry… Harry had given up his life to destroy Voldemort. Ron couldn't quite comprehend losing him. It was too much pain just to think about it. Ron remembered the first time he'd met Harry. He remembered how long ago and distant it seemed. He was dead now. And there was nothing that he could do about it. His best friend, his brother and his friends were dead. He only focused now on not loosing the two things most precious to him. His family… and Hermione. He soon learned Hagrid was alive Then Harry was alright. He was alive and well. He was going to kill Voldemort. When he said the Human Shield thing he almost ran out in front of Harry he was _not _losing him again. Though Hermione held him back. Just her holding his hand lightly was like a firm grasp.

And then it was over.

Harry had won.

They had defeated Snake face.

Good had defeated evil.

All those people who had died it hadn't been in vain. They had died Heroes and would never be forgotten.

**Years later Ron had always said that Hermione had him at "Has anyone seen a toad?"**

**But in truth, he was a child then. He didn't know what he was staring at.**

**The beautiful, brave woman he would one day fall madly in love with.**


	8. Authors Note

**Guys i've just had a burst of awesomeness!**

**I'm going to do a Ginny/Harry version.**

**And if I have some Neviluna Shipers out there...**

**Maybe Neville and Luna!**

**If you guys are looking forward to the new ones give us a review or send me a PM with some ideas!**

**Thanks for reading guys :)**

**-Huff**

**UPDATE:**

**Heres the link for the Ginny one:**

**.net/s/7590834/1/If_bSomebody_b_bhad_b_btold_b_bGinevra_b_bWeasley_b**

**:D**

**-Huff**


	9. Please Read

**Hello everyone, been a while huh?**

**Now, I know a lot of you haven't actually seen some of the other versions of this story, as I failed to mention them I think.**

**So, I want to know if you would want me to upload the other versions onto the story, and change the stories name to something else.**

**Reasons are I was just looking through some of my more successful stories and I saw this one. I just read through some of the reviews, and laughed a bit. You guys have no idea how much that means to me. To know someone's _ actually_ read and enjoyed my story is just brilliant.**

**So, please give me your thoughts on whether or not I should change the stories name, and upload the other versions of this story, as more chapters on this one.**

**If you to think I should, please either send me a PM (Message) or review on what I should change the stories name to be.**

**Thanks everyone for being fantastic readers.**

**:)**

**-Huff**


End file.
